leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Idaho elections, 2008
President *United States presidential election, 2008/Idaho Congress State The following folks are running for state or local office in Idaho this year. Please visit their websites, contribute your time and money, and vote for them this fall. You can make a difference! Let's bring back real representation for our state's working families. * One of 10 races that can change Idaho politics. Donate to these candidates now via ActBlue. Candidates: Do you have a website that is not linked here? Please send your site info to juliewrites at yaho dot com. District 1 - Steve Elgar - House A; Tom Hollingsworth - House B District 2 - Rand Lewis - Senate; Mary Lou Shepherd - House A; C.J. Rose* - House B District 4 - Ken Howard - Senate; Tamara Lee Polestra* - House A; George Sayler - House B District 6 - Sheldon Vicenti - Senate; Judith Brown* - House A; Shirley Ringo - House B District 7 - Barb Kramer* - Senate; Liz Chavez - House A; John Rusche - House B District 8 - Randy Doman* - Senate; Richard Adams - House A; Jim Rehder* - House B District 9 - Wayne Fuller - Senate; Dave Esterl - House A; Jennifer Morgan - House B District 10 - Harold Stiles - Senate; Mike Warwick - House A District 11 - Bob Solomon* - House A District 12 - Richard Mabbutt - House A; Sunny Freeman* - House B District 13 - Dan Romero - Senate; Byron Yankey - House B District 14 - Michelle Waddell* - House A; Glida Bothwell - House B; District 15 - Greg Funk - House B District 16 - Les Bock - Senate; Grant Burgoyne - House A; Elfreda Higgins - House B District 17 - Elliot Werk - Senate; Bill Killen - House A; Sue Chew - House B District 18 - Kate Kelly - Senate; Branden Durst - House ; Phylis King - House B District 19 - Nicole LeFavour -Senate; Anne Pasley-Stuart - House A; Brian Cronin - House B District 20 - Laurynda "Ryndy" Williams - Senate District 21 - Sharon Fisher - House A; Steven Dillehay - House B District 22 - G. Rustyn Casiano - Senate; Donald Jandera - House A; Rosemary Ardinger - House B District 23 - Bill Chisholm - Senate; Peter Rickards - House A; Mike Ihler - House B District 24 - Carolyn Elexpuru - House B District 25 - Clint Stennett - Senate; Wendy Jaquet - House; Donna Pence - House District 26 - Scott McClure - Senate District 29 - Diane Bilyeu - Senate; Allen Andersen - House Seat A; James Ruchti - House B District 30 - Edgar Malepeai - Senate; Donna Boe - House A; Elaine Smith - House B District 32 - Scott Cannon - House A District 33 - Neil Williams - Senate; Jerry Shively - House A; John McGimpsey* - House B District 35 - Luke Prange - Senate; Calvin Leman - House Seat B Local *Ada County Commission **David Langhorst **Paul Woods Canyon County Commission - Estella Zamora Lincoln County Commission - Marsha Hiatt See also Category:Idaho elections, 2008